My Little World
by Mlploverpkmn
Summary: Meet Jordan, just your average teenage boy, nothing special about him, right? Wrong. When he is called upon by the princesses to help fight a curse that is spreading over Equestria, he must decide between saving himself, or the ones he loves. M for possible lemons. OCxTwi
1. Chapter 1

My Little World

Chapter 1

The day began as any regular day, a slow dull day in Humerton. Now you're possibly wondering what I look like. Well, I am 6' 3'' and have short, blonde hair. I am currently wearing a black T, my favorite black jacket, a pair of jeans, and sneakers.

After getting up and ready, I did the usual routine for a weekday. I went to school, came back, had a snack, and sat down at my desk to do my report. However, moments after I sat down and started working a strange portal opened up. As I got up from my desk and stepped back in caution, out of the portal came a pony, more specifically a purple unicorn. After a few seconds I realized it was none other than Twilight Sparkle.

"Where am I", Twilight stated as she gazed around the room.

"Um... you're on Earth", I responded as I became slightly less cautious.

"Yes, my spell worked", she said to herself.

Hi, I'm -", I started to say but was interrupted

"Jordan, I know", she hastily said. "I came here to get you, Ponyville is in great trouble and needs your help".

"Wait, what.", I shouted.

"I said-", she started to say.

"I know what you said", I said. "But isn't there someone else besides me that could help you, after all, I'm not that much more special than the next guy."

We just stood there in utter silence staring at each other. Twilight finally broke the silence after a few seconds said, "No, actually there isn't other humans would become corrupted by the same evil that is happening in Ponyville at this very moment!"

"Well okay", I said, "Since there isn't much else that we can do, when and where do we start?" The moment that those words had escaped my mouth there was a flash of light and I was in a library, more specifically Twilight's library/house/study.

As I recollected my thoughts, I heard a voice, wait two, no six voices. I soon realized that it was the Mane 6 (Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle).

"Ssshhh", Fluttershy said, "I think he's waking up."

"Ugh", I groaned is I got up.

"Hi hi hi", said Pinkie Pie at a rapid pace, whilst bouncing up and down.

"Somebody shut her up", I mumbled.

"Good, your awake", Twilight said.

I sat straight up on the floor and said, "Where am I". Even though I already knew it was Ponyville.

"Why you're in Ponyville silly", Pinkie replied.

"Okay", I replied, "and why does Ponyville need my help".

"You didn't tell him", Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"I was in a hurry, there wasn't much time to say anything", Twilight said.

"Hello still wondering why Ponyville needs my help here", I said.

"Oh yeah", Twilight said, "To put it simple, everypony we know has turned evil and the princesses figured out that you are the only one that can turn everypony back."

"Okay, I replied, "I just have one question though, why me?"

"Because you contain the elements of harmony", Twilight said.

"Really, you mean like maybe one or at a very small chance even two of them?" I said.

"Not quite, you actually possess all of them", Rarity said.

"What", I shouted, "How does that even make sense, I thought you guys had them?"

"We did", everyone but Twilight said at the same time. "But somehow when we woke up they were just gone and everypony had an evil essence emanating from them." Twilight explained.

"Okay, but how do you know it was me?" I inquired.

"Well that's easy sugar cube. Twilight here completed a high intensity search with her magic", Apple Jack said.

"Well that explains a large portion of that. still there is one question 1 have, how did everypony turn evil".

"That's the problem, we don't know", Twilight said.

Next day

The next day was absolutely hectic. The Mane 6 and I spent almost all of the day searching for a cure. As we progressed in our search we nearly destroyed the entire library looking through every single book, one-by-one. Frustrated with our results, we decided to improvise. First we tried meditation, magic, ancient and modern styles of magic, and practically millions of other methods. Sadly none of our efforts gave any results.

Around what felt like out 3 billionth try we gave up for the day and started on other things. Rarity made me a new wardrobe that was fit for a king. I mean she literally made me the robe and all of the other effects.

Soon after they all tested me to make sure that I have the Elements of Harmony. I passed them no problem. I was completely loyal, kind, generous, truthful, I made everypony laugh, and I did MAGIC. After I proved that I have all the Elements of Harmony everypony decided to get some rest after the long day.

Twilight's POV*

No matter what I tried, I couldn't fall asleep that night. Jordan said that Everypony should get some sleep, and he would take all of the watches for the night.

"He really is generous", I whispered to myself. 'I'm kinda hungry, and since I'm not asleep yet, I guess I'll go get something to eat.' I thought to myself, 'Then maybe I can get some sleep.'

As I walked past the living room(where Jordan was "keeping watch"), I saw him lying on the couch with his pants to his knees and his cock exposed at full length. He was jacking off to a picture of ME, I mean me of all ponies.

I blushed as I turned away, and moments later I felt a warm sensation near my crotch. 'Is this actually turning me on?' I thought. I tried to just ignored it went back to bed and fell fast asleep waiting for another day, but no matter what I did I couldn't get the thought of moments ago out of my head.

Next day

Still Twilight's POV

I woke up feeling great, and refreshed. I got up to go make breakfast when I saw Jordan sleeping on the couch, the picture poking out of his pocket. As soon as I saw that, I remembered what happened last night. "So it wasn't a dream." I muttered to myself, followed by a sigh.

Jordan's POV*

As slowly woke up to the smell of oatmeal flared into my nostrils. "Uhg." I groaned as I sat up. "I must've fallen asleep."

"Good morning Jordan." Twilight said with a smile as she walked into the room, "I see you fell asleep on the job, shame on you." She said jokingly.

"Oh really, might I ask what gave it away?" I responded sarcastically.

"The snoring mostly." she replied with a giggle. Then we laughed about that until we were about to pass out. "You hungry?" She said as she managed to stop laughing. "I made oatmeal."

"Heck yeah." I replied, "I feel like I haven't eaten in a week, I feel like I could eat a house."

"Well come on then." Twilight chuckled. We went to the kitchen and I saw that everypony was already there ,sitting eating breakfast.

"Was I seriously the last one to wake up?" I asked as I took an empty seat at the table.

"Yeah, I guess so." Fluttershy said. "We would have woken you up, but you looked so comfy sleeping there."

"Yea that happens. Next time just wake me." I said as I began to eat and pondered about what happenings today would hold.

A/N

Hey this is a rewrite from my Co-author, Megatronious, we are going to be working on it together now. Next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I found something!" Twilight called out to the other ponies as she grasped a book in her magic.

The sudden shout caused Jordan who was flipping through a large tome, whilst sitting on a large stack of books that was mainly supported by his magic to fall down, books toppling over him.

"Sorry about that Jordan." Twilight said as she cringed when Jordan crawled out from under the books.

"What did you find Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to where Twilight was. "Please tell me we are done here. Looking through these stacks of books is soooo boring."

"As a matter of fact we are done in a way. In this book it speaks of a type of dark magic that when it is used has side effects such as what is happening to everypony else right now." Twilight stated.

"So what y'all are sayin'. Is that sompony is usin' some kinda dark magic thinga-ma-whatsit?" Applejack asked.

"It could be something like that; however there are only two ways to find whoever is casting the dark magic." Twilight told the group as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"I say, whoever is casting that spell must be an absolutely dreadful pony. They must be stopped at once." Rarity said dramatically. "What might I ask are those two ways of stopping this scoundrel?"

"Well according to this. the first way is through a kind of telekinesis spell, however you must know who that pony is so that doesn't help us." Twilight said. "The other way is through what is mentioned here as the Amulet of Arsinay."

"Sounds familiar." Jordan said. "Do you have any other books on this amulet?"

"Surprisingly no. This is the only book that ahs it, and it only says a couple paragraphs about it." Twilight said with a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice. "It does however say where to find it. According to the book it's in a mountain cave a several miles north of the Everfree Forest."

"That's about a 2 day trip. If we hurry we can get to the bottom of this curse thing in 10 seconds flat." Rainbow Dash said as she did a heroic pose in the air.

Before anypony could plan any further a fiery belch was heard and spike walked into the room, a scroll with the royal seal in his hand. "It's for you Twilight."

As Twilight opened the scroll her jaw dropped.

"Was the matter Twi?" Applejack inquired.

"The curse has spread to Canterlot." As Twilight uttered these words everypony gasped in horror.

"Alright, we know where to find the amulet and once we have that we can stop whoever is causing this mayhem once and for all!" Jordan said to the group of ponies.

"It will take a day or two to get there, but I'm in." Twilight yelled as she put her hoof out.

"You can count me in," Rainbow Dash said and put her hoof in.

"I'll come, too, and make sure that nopony gets sad," PinkiePie said in her usual cheery demeanor and put her hoof in.

"We're in, too," everypony else said and they put their hooves in, too.

Then they all packed their bags with what they found useful. Rarity packed clothes and stuff like that. Twilight packed books, maps, ect. Applejack packed apples. Pinkie Pie packed party supplies and gags. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash packed random things. While Jordan packed some useful stuff in the new black backpack that Rarity made him.

They started through the Everfree Forest for awhile, carefully avoiding the Poison Joke. "Yeash," Jordan said, "How much Poison Joke is there."

"Only this patch here," responded Twilight. Jordan shrugged and they continued on. After they got past the Poison Joke, they decided to take a break.

However their brake was quite short, because minutes after they had sat down, a loud growling sound was heard. That sound was followed by a manticore busting out of the bushes.

"RUN!" Jordan yelled as the ponies quickly leapt to their hooves and broke into a speedy retreat.

The manticore was most likely extremely hungry due to the fact that it was drooling from the mouth as it chased them. In a mere matter of seconds it had caught up to them and pinned down Twilight.

"Twilight!" Jordan yelled as he quickly turned around, and charged the manticore, a dangerous fire spell in each hand.

The manticore roared in pain as Jordan launched a ball of fire at it's eyes, blinding it temporarily. This was followed by a speedy buck to the back of the head from Rainbow Dash, and a large boulder to the stomach from PinkiePie's party cannon.

The manticore dropped Twilight out of its claw and ran back into the forest, whilst roaring in pain.

"Twilight are you alright?" Jordan said as he helped Twilight get back on her feet.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a bit startled from the manticore, that's all." She replied.

During this time the group had failed to notice that it was getting dark, very quickly. "We should try and find some shelter." Jordan said as the group followed him. There's a mountain over there. It's bound to have some caves."

As the group set off many eerie sounds were heard, the roars of manticores, the howling of a few packs of timber wolfs, even the chittering of a cockatrice.

-Two Hours Later-

As the moon shone brightly upon the campsite the mane 6 started telling stories to each other. Jordan walked away from the group who were currently conversing upon the time that they defeated Nightmare Moon. As Jordan walked along the rock wall to a nearby plateau that was close to the one that they were camped on, he leaned against a rock wall and admired the scenery the forest below gave a shimmering effect with the leaves glinting in the moonlight. The moon seemed to shine brighter than ever, illuminating the night.

As Jordan was deep in thought he was unaware of one of the ponies walking up to him.

"Jordan?" Twilight said, barely above a whisper.

Jordan was startled by Twilight Sparkle's sudden appearance but instantly answered her."Yeah, Twi?"

"I um.. wanted to ask you about.. something." She said as she looked back to make sure that nopony else had followed her.

"What's on your mind?" Jordan replied unsure of what she would ask.

"It's about last night." Twilight said with as a deep blush flared across her face.

"Um... What about it." Jordan said as he remembered the night that he was supposed to be standing guard, when instead he proceeded to masturbate to a picture of Twilight when he though everypony was asleep.

"Well… I-uh… Oh why is this so hard! Books never explain how to tell someone something like this." Twilight grunted in frustration. "Look I'm just gonna say it, the night that you came here I saw you… um… masturbating to a picture of me." As those words left her mouth both she and Jordan looked away from each other, a deep blush garnishing their face.

"Look Twi, I-I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I didn't mean to offend or hurt you in any way I ju-." Jordan was cut off with a hoof to the mouth from Twilight.

"Jordan that's not what I meant. I was going to say, that it actually kinda..." Twilight felt too embarrassed to continue her sentence.

"Turned you on?" Jordan said as he finished her sentence.

Instead of answering Twilight replied by pulling a semi-startled Jordan into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced and twirled across each other's mouth. By the time that they had broken the kiss they could barely breathe. A string of Saliva connected each other's mouth as they gasped for air. As they gazed into each other's eyes a moment of passion swept through their minds. When they embraced each other, a look appeared in Twilight's eyes.

"Jordan, can you… can you do something for me?" Twilight inquired as she and Jordan lay down on the ground.

"Anything you want." He replied.

"I want you to make an honest mare out of me." Twilight said as she moved her hoof near her dripping sex.

"Of course." Jordan replied moments before they embraced again.

As the night continued moans of pleasure were heard from the two as they consummated their love. Unknown to them, as they mated, the evil that was spreading over ponyville and Canterlot grew stronger.

*Perspective change to unknown location*

"Master, everything is going as planned." An imp-like creature said in the darkness of a large cave.

"Excellent, tell the wizards to strength the spell, for soon we shall strike at what he loves most." Another voice replied, an eerie tone to it.

In the middle of that very same cave an orb floated, on the orb was Jordan and Twilight. In a flash the picture of Twilight disappeared and the picture turned black.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter everypony. Please review, just no negative comments, unless its constructive criticism. If you got any ideas for what you want Jordan to do, just write it in a review and Megatronis and I will try our best to add it in the story.

Co Author's note: Mlploverpkmn and I are continuing the story and will most likely update every week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, all rights belong to Hasbro. I only own the original idea and Jordan.**

Chapter 3

"Okay, we're all done." Rainbow Dash said as the group finished packing up. Only mere moments after this had been said a loud rumble was heard.

"Don't look at me, I'm not hungry." Jordan said as he placed the straps on his pack around his shoulders.

A few quite seconds had passed before the ground started to shake. Everypony (and human) toppled off their feet(hooves) and landed on the ground. The ground had continued shaking until a loud rumbling sound was heard.

The groud around each pony began to crackle as the shaking got considerably stronger.

"Everyone one, move over here!" Jordan called out to the ponies.

As everypony moved to the stable area of rocks, the rumbling increased to where they could barely hear eachother speak. The group waited out the earthquake until the rumbling instantly stopped.

"Whew, it finally stopped." Jordan said as he surveyed the area. As jordan glanced around, he suddenly saw a faint blue glow leading into the nearby forest. "Hey Twi do you see that?"

"See, what." Twilight asked. "Although I do detect a strong magical surge coming from that forest. We should go check it out."

"We'll be going on ahead till we encounter anything." Rainbow Dash replied. "We can meet up back here when we're all done."

"Well then, c'mon Twi, lets go." Jordan called out as he walked down the hillside path.

-A few hours later-

"Twilight I think I found it!" Jordan called out as he walked into a small forest clearing containing a glowing blue rune in the center of it.

In a few seconds Twilight had bursted out of the bushes, a few twigs and branches in her hair. 'A rune!" Twilight said, sounding surprised. "None of those have been seen for years."

As Jordan came closer to the rune, his hands started glowing blue. This caused Jordan to speak up, "Hey Twi, I think my magic is having some sort of a rection to this rune."

"Well the Elements of Harmony were forged using magic from the runes So I'm not surprised that-" Twilight was unable to finish her sentence as the rune erupted,a bright flash surrounding the area. A streak of what appeared to be blue lightning shot out for Twilight.

"Twilight!" Jordan yelled as he jumped in front of her, the bolt hitting him instead.

Unknown Location

Jordan opened his eyes as he gazed at his surroudings, he saw that the area that he was currently in was nothing like the forest, and appeared to resemble the inside of a dull gray box.

"I see you have arrived." A voice said. Jordan turned around and was greeted by a black and red armored creature holding a sword. "My name is Richard Zane."

"Uh.. I'm Jordan." Jordan replied hesitantly.

"I see, so he was right." Richard said as he glanced off into space.

"Who was right?" Jordan asked him.

"A very powerful being told me that another human by the name of Jordan would be in need of help soon in his time circle." Richard stated, slightly answering his question. "I was told to give you this." As Richard finished saying this he detached the scabard from his armor, placed the sword in it, and handed it to Jordan.

"Thanks, I guess." Jordan said as he took the sword and placed the scabard on his belt.

"I'm afraid now you must leave, it has been 2 days already, and your friends are gettig worried." Richard said as an orb of light appeared in his hand.

"Wait what do you mean two days?" Jordan asked.

"TIme passes differently in the nether zone." Richard replied right before he shot the ball of light at Jordan. Jordan shielded his eyes from the bright light. When he moved his arm, he saw that he was back in the forest.

"I see him!" A voice shouted from beyond the bushes. The Mane 6 bursted out of the bushes and practically tackled Jordan. The Mane 6 drowned him in questions like "where were you?", "do you know how long you were gone?", and "who gave you that sword?".

Jordan answered, "In a place, 2 days, and a friend." Everypony just stared at him until they knew they weren't going to get anything else out of him. They decided to continue on there way to the amulet.

A/N:Hello readers, hoped you liked the chapter. To understand the Richard Zane and Nether Zone stuff check out my co authors stories. More to come, 'till next time, keep clopping cloppers, keep criticizing critics, and keep loving My Little Pony.

Co-Author notes: Stuff might get updated a "little" later than every weekend, due to a minor case of writers cock. Er- I mean block. What- no I didn't. This interview is over!


End file.
